Neutron radiation may be generated as a result of a variety of nuclear reactions or interactions. More specifically, devices such as particle accelerators and nuclear reactors may emit neutrons during operation. Neutrons have a deleterious effect on both living matter and inanimate objects. Neutrons may also participate in neutron activation, thereby inducing radioactivity in environmental materials, equipment, and structures.
It is of vital importance, therefore, to provide adequate shielding from any sources of neutron radiation. Various methods and devices are known to be capable of providing such shielding. One such method involves the use of materials having a high hydrogen content. It is desirable to convert fast neutrons to thermal neutrons for purposes of shielding, as the thermal neutrons can be further attenuated by other shielding materials or methods. Materials with embedded hydrogen are known to effectively thermalize fast neutrons to thermal neutrons.
Hydrogen-enhanced concrete, therefore, can be used to assist in neutron radiation shielding in a variety of applications. Concrete shielding can be incorporated into the structure of a building, room, or any portion thereof. When utilizing such material in construction, the concrete must be of sufficient strength to satisfy the structural requirements of the building elements. Further, such material needs to have the same pourability and workability characteristics as found in traditional concrete formulations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a lightweight and structurally sound concrete which is enriched with hydrogen and is able to provide effective neutron shielding, either independently or as part of an advanced neutron shielding system.